


Танго на лезвии ножа

by sverhanutaya



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Blood and Injury, Complicated Relationships, Everybody Lives, Fix-It, Gentleness, Hiding, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Canon, Reflection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Каждый раз Питер думает: «Этого не повторится». Он думает: «Сегодня я уйду». Думает: «Сегодня я сделаю то, что должен. Правосудие надо восстановить».Но всякий раз, стоит ещё раз увидеть его лицо, ощутить его запах, почувствовать его прикосновение — и совесть угодливо замолкает. А «сегодня» со временем превращается в несуществующее «завтра».
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	Танго на лезвии ножа

_За секунды до потери сознания Квентин назвал адрес — как потом выяснится, то был адрес арендованной на полгода квартиры в малонаселённом районе на окраине города, о которой не знала даже команда Квентина. Питер отдавал себе отчёт, что это может оказаться очередной ловушкой. Но что ещё ему оставалось? Идти было некуда. Его собственных сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы дотащить их до места назначения, отыскать в ванной аптечку и позаботиться о пулевом ранении в боку всё ещё не пришедшего в себя Квентина. От боли и усталости Питер сам едва не отключался, но его удерживала панически бьющаяся о череп мысль: нельзя допустить, чтобы у него на руках в самом деле оказался труп. Спасти, во что бы то ни стало!.._

_О том, чтобы вызвать скорую или сунуться в больницу, и речи идти не могло. Питеру оставалось рассчитывать исключительно на собственные силы и остаточные знания нескольких параграфов по теме «Первая помощь» из школьного учебника. От острого смрада свежей крови и чувства собственной беспомощности недолго было и схватить полноценную паническую атаку, но возможно, высшие силы, если таковые вообще существовали, в тот день решили, что с него достаточно. Огнестрельная рана в левом боку Квентина оказалась поверхностной, хотя, по всей видимости, затронула крупные сосуды, поскольку передняя часть рубашки практически полностью пропиталась кровью. Питер испытал мимолётный ужас при мысли о том, что, возможно, придётся зашивать, а никаких необходимых для этого материалов в аптечке не оказалось, но к счастью, когда он очистил рану антисептиком, кровотечение уже остановилось естественным путём. И похоже что до этого момента Питер, держался на одном лишь нервном напряжении, поскольку накатившая волна облегчения практически лишила его последних сил. Руководствуясь исключительно интуицией, он успел только высыпать на рану полпузырька порошкообразного пенициллина и наклеить сверху послеоперационный пластырь шириной с ладонь. Белоснежный квадрат на неровно, но многообещающе вздымавшемся боку и бледное, покрытое корками засохшей крови лицо Квентина с беспокойно подёргивающимися закрытыми веками оказались последним, что он запомнил._

_Неизвестно, сколько времени Питер провалялся в отключке. Во всяком случае, когда очнулся, то за окном уже стояли глубокие сумерки. В квартире не горел свет. Сам он лежал на диване, головой на чьих-то коленях. И кто-то счищал влажным тампоном кровь с его правой щеки. По обонянию ударил резкий запах медицинского спирта. Питер разомкнул неподъёмные веки — и встретился со светлыми глазами в тёмных кругах. В одночасье осунувшееся, но всё ещё красивое лицо Квентина выражало усталость. И больше ничего._

* * *

Его не покидает чувство вины от осознания того, что тётя Мэй наверняка не находит себе места от беспокойства и неизвестности, ведь единственную весточку о себе он оставил ей четыре недели тому назад, отправив смской: _**«Со мной всё в порядке. Люблю. Питер»**_ , — после чего избавился от телефона и с тех пор не выходил на связь даже с единственным родным человеком, не то что с друзьями или кем-то из Мстителей. В квартире, где окопались они с Квентином, имелся небольшой телевизор, но самостоятельно Питер никогда его не включал, опасаясь наткнуться на очередной выпуск новостей. Не приходилось сомневаться, что все новостные программы до сих пор обсасывают ту злополучную видеозапись, в которой якобы спятивший Человек Паук якобы убивает Мистерио. Видеозапись, стараниями команды Квентина прогремевшую на всю страну, если не дальше. И можно лишь догадываться, до каких невероятных теорий добралась фантазия людей, ломавших голову над тем, куда же запропастился Человек Паук, ныне известный всем под именем Питер Паркер, и что он сделал с телом Мистерио. Загадкой оставалось и то, каково было соотношение числа поверивших в эту липу к числу тех, чьё мнение противоположно. А от такой неопределённости недолго и умом тронуться. И Питер предполагал, что на самом деле в конечном счёте закономерно сойдёт с ума в четырёх стенах, отрезанный от связи с внешним миром, наедине с последним человеком, кому следовало доверять. Очевидно, что Питер таки действительно свихнулся, вот только сумасшествие подобралось к нему совершенно иначе, чем он ожидал.

Каждый раз Питер думает: «Этого не повторится». Он думает: «Сегодня я уйду». Думает: «Сегодня я сделаю то, что должен. Правосудие надо восстановить».

Но всякий раз, стоит ещё раз увидеть его лицо, ощутить его запах, почувствовать его прикосновение — и совесть угодливо замолкает. А «сегодня» со временем превращается в несуществующее «завтра».

_— Что дальше? — в очередной раз спрашивает Питер, неподвижно лёжа на спине. Отлично себе представляя, какой получит ответ, но всё же вечно надеясь…_

_— Тебе решать, — отзывается рядом с ним Квентин, не поворачивая головы или же делая это практически незаметно, но Питер в точности знает: Бек искоса посматривает на него, наслаждаясь реакцией: как стискиваются зубы, как гуляют по скулам желваки, как напрягаются брови._

Беку, очевидно, попросту доставляет удовольствие играть с ним, вести в этом нескончаемом танго на лезвии ножа, прекрасно зная, что у Питера есть все шансы столкнуть его в любой момент. И в равной степени зная, что Питер этого не сделает. По многим причинам. И не только потому, что вырос совестливым и чистосердечным мальчиком. Не только из-за того, что выбрал сторону "ангелов". Ещё и потому, что с подачи самого Квентина прикипел к нему прочной, болезненной привязанностью. Но разумеется, вечность так продолжаться не может. То, что между ними сейчас, можно назвать короткой передышкой, интерлюдией, временным перемирием до того момента, когда они окончательно решат, как быть дальше. «Чёртов медовый месяц», — как Квентин в шутку однажды это назвал, рассчитывая до смерти засмущать пацана. Что ж, Питер действительно порозовел до самых кончиков ушей, вот только потом стремительно ушёл в себя и не разговаривал с ним целый день. Квентин тогда жилы тянуть из него не стал, потому как и без объяснений всё было понятно. Разве мог Питер забыть, кем они друг другу приходились и в каком они… нет, к чёрту, в каком ОН положении? Роскошь забытья предоставлялась лишь на какие-то несколько мгновений по утрам, когда Питер только-только пробуждался ото сна в кольце сильных рук, согретый теплом крепкого тела. В эти сладкие, по-домашнему уютные мгновения его сознание помнило пока ещё лишь того Квентина Бека, каким Питер его впервые встретил: доброго, надёжного, самоотверженного и благородного. Того, кто внушал доверие и располагал к себе с первого взгляда. Того, кто мог общаться с подростком на равных и при этом в критический момент подобрать самые нужные слова и подставить крепкое плечо, стать фактически заменой отцу, которого Питер никогда не знал. А затем правда наваливалась на него неумолимой тяжестью могильной плиты. Правда о Мистерио — прохвосте и манипуляторе, который не гнушался никакими средствами в безумном стремлении отомстить тому, кто и так уже мёртв. О том, кто не волновался о возможных жертвах и разрушениях, устраивая свои "представления" с фальшивыми монстрами. О том, кто угрожал жизням друзей Питера и его собственной.

Питер помнил взрывной импульс паучьего чутья, забившего тревогу. Помнил неосязаемое ощущение дула пистолета прямо возле своего виска. Последнюю иллюзию Мистерио он раскусил за какие-то несколько секунд. Вот только пуля гораздо, гораздо быстрее. И Беку абсолютно ничто не мешало тогда воспользоваться этим небольшим преимуществом во времени, которого бы с лихвой хватило, чтобы нажать на спусковой крючок. За прошедшие недели Питер неоднократно возвращался мыслями к этому моменту, но ответа не находил, а спросить самого Квентина не решался. За всё время они практически не касались минувших событий. Словно эта квартира — эдакая нейтральная зона, а всё их тёрки и нерешённые вопросы остались за её порогом. Тем не менее Питер не мог не размышлять и над тем, почему сам поступил именно так, как поступил, а не иначе. Ведь куда логичнее было связать избитого, окровавленного, обессилевшего после поединка Квентина по рукам и ногам и притащить в ближайший полицейский участок. Узнай общественность о том, что Мистерио жив, это в ту же секунду приравняло бы к нулю тот сфальсифицированный бред, который люди Квентина раструбили на всю страну. Питер понимает, что ужасно сглупил. Хотя безусловно, тогда на мосту он сам был изранен, обессилен и к тому же морально раздавлен пережитым предательством, а у Мистерио, несмотря на уязвимый вид, могло быть припасено ещё несколько тузов в рукаве… Разумеется, да, всё так. Но Питер боится копаться в этом вопросе глубже. Боится внезапно обнаружить, что всё это — лишь часть правды...

...Несмотря на состояние задумчивой заторможенности, Питер успевает засечь приближающиеся шаги босых ступней по кафельному полу маленькой кухни, но всё равно невольно вздрагивает от лёгкого прикосновения к середине спины через тонкий хлопок просторной футболки, а затем мускулистое и очень тёплое тело прислоняется к нему сзади, слегка придерживая руками за бока. На плечо, не сильно давя, опускается чужой подбородок.

— Что ты встал? — протягивает Квентин хрипловатым со сна голосом.

Питеру и самому хотелось бы знать.  
— Кофе, — замявшись, выдаёт он первое, что пришло в голову, и рассеянно тычет пальцем в небольшую чёрную кофеварку на бежевой разделочной тумбе перед собой.

— Среди ночи? — мягкий смешок согревает правое ухо, всколыхнув завиток волос у виска. По шее, спине и рукам Питера пробегают мурашки. Что ему ответить, если он сам не знает, чего ради спросонья приплёлся сюда? Остаётся только неопределённо мотнуть головой.

Квентин ничего такого с ним не делает, однако и отпускать не спешит, даже наоборот: будто бы прижимается теснее. Его мерно и уверенно вздымающаяся грудь под лопатками, жар его тела и его дыхание, ласково щекочущее потеплевшее ухо, неимоверно сбивают с мысли.

Вдобавок, Питер вдруг осознаёт, что вместо своей напялил футболку Квентина, которую тот обычно носил дома. Должно быть, напутал в темноте, да ещё спросонья, натянул первое, что под руку попалось, и не заметил. Или всё-таки заметил?..

А вот Квентин, очевидно, не потрудился надеть даже штаны и вышел за ним практически без ничего. От интригующего дефицита одежды на них Питер ощущает предательское желание выгнуть спину, прильнуть плотнее к мощному и горячему телу, прочувствовать каждый контур, везде…

Нечто подобное он испытал ещё в их первую встречу в подземелье. Но Питер думал — _надеялся_ , чёрт возьми — что после всего случившегося, после всей боли и предательства это пройдёт, исчезнет естественным образом, а как же иначе? Так должно было произойти. _Но_.

Щёки ощутимо припекает. Кожа сладостно зудит в тех местах, где Бек его касается: пальцы одной руки медленно вычерчивают окружности на животе, чуть морща хлопковую ткань, другая рука отодвигает широкую горловину слишком большой для Питера футболки, почти целиком обнажая правое плечо, которое уже в следующий миг нервно вздрагивает от прикосновения тёплых губ и жёсткой бороды.

Питер напряжён, как струна, вытягивается почти на цыпочки, но попыток вырваться не предпринимает. Все его усилия уходят на то, чтобы не заскулить, не застонать, не закричать от прилива противоречивых ощущений. И в тот момент, когда напряжение достигает критической отметки, и Питер успевает подумать, что вот-вот сорвётся с непредсказуемыми последствиями, всё прекращается. Квентин уже не вминает его в себя, а просто слегка касается широкой грудью его лопаток. Не распаляет ласками уязвимый чувствительный живот, а смещает левую руку выше, просто приобнимая поперёк грудной клетки. Не дразнит губами слабое местечко на стыке плеча и шеи, а всего лишь прислоняется левой щекой к его волосам.

— Простудишься, если будешь стоять здесь в таком виде. — Квентин убирает ему торчащую прядку за правое ухо, так нежно и заботливо, словно маленькому ребёнку, и подцепляет двумя пальцами за подбородок, поворачивая ему голову чуть-чуть вправо, чтобы прикоснуться губами к виску, медленно и вдумчиво вдыхая через нос. И такое отношение ранит Питера глубже всего. Потому что предательское подсознательное желание день изо дня мучает и подтачивает его, изводя своей несбыточностью, уничтожая изнутри. Желание стереть из истории всё то, что произошло между ними «до», и оставить только то, что есть здесь и сейчас. Только тепло и нежность, и _возможно даже…_

Питер зажмуривается, резко обрывая эту мысль.

Вероятно, он сам при этом передёргивается, или Квентин просто улавливает его состояние, потому что большая тёплая ладонь успокаивающе проводит по всей спине, и мужчина увлекает его прочь из кухни с ледяным полом, согревая плечи обхватом сильной руки.

И уже бог знает в который раз Питер мысленно говорит себе: «Не сегодня».


End file.
